Seddie rules the world
by honour632
Summary: Freddie has had enough of everyone at school bullying and hurting him all of the time. He decides to cut himself, but at what cost? Will he go to far or will he be saved and have another chance to tell Sam how he feels? Summery is bad I know, but please read and then review. let me know to post another chapter. don't know what the rating means. its just there so I can post a story
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random story I thought up when I was in a depressed kind of mood. Don't like it, just don't read.**

Freddie was sitting at his kitchen table, the knife right in front of him. He just couldn't take it anymore. He was sick and tired of being bullied and hurt by nearly everyone. His 14 year old brain had decided to do this. Only once though, never again. He picked up the knife and put it to his arm, at the crook of his elbow. He winced as the knife dug into his skin, but he didn't care about the pain. he slid the knife right down his arm, right down to his wrist. He took the knife away and placed it back on the table as his arm bled, blood dripping down his arm and onto the table. it was coming out really fast and he was beginning to feel dizzy. He must have cut too deep because the last thing he remembered was his head hitting the table, before it all went black.

Freddie's mum walked into the apartment, coming home from a long days work. She walked into the kitchen and screamed. Freddie was sitting at the table, a massive pool of blood forming under his arm and his head on the table. Marisa ran over to the table and shook him.

"Freddie-bear, wake up. Please, wake up." Marisa screamed, tears falling down her face. Spencer, having heard her screams, ran into the apartment. as soon as he saw Freddie, he called 911.

"Don't worry. He's alive. There's still time." Spencer said once he had checked Freddie's pulse and put pressure on the cut. after a few minutes, the ambulance got there and took him and Marisa to the hospital. Spencer grabbed Carly and Sam and drove them to the hospital in the PJ's without them knowing what was going on.

"Spencer, why are we at the hospital?" Carly asked as they walked in. Just as they got to the front desk, the ambulance arrived with Freddie. One of the nurses was pumping air into his lungs and another was keeping presser on the wound as the rushed him down the corridor.

"FREDDIE." Carly and Sam screamed in unison. Spencer held them back as the nurses and doctor rushed him into a room.

"Please Marisa. Please wait here. we will come and give you details on his condition soon." One of the nurses said, holding Marisa back.

"Claire, he's my son." Marisa exclaimed, the tears still running down her face. (Marisa works at the hospital, that's how they knew each other's names.)

"I understand that, but you know that you can't come in until we let you. I will make sure that you enter as soon as he's out." Claire said.

"Out? Where is he?" Sam asked.

"Because he lost so much blood, he needs a blood transfusion and his wound needs to be stitched up. he should be out soon." Claire replied. Sam hugged Carly, tears in her eyes. she never cried in front of people. she was only crying because she was in love with Freddie and she really didn't want him to die.

Marisa cried and Claire hugged her, trying to soothe her. She took them to his room and told them to sit outside until they were allowed in.

The four of them were sitting outside of his room. They had been for 3 hours and they were all very anxious. Sam had even hugged Marisa and they hadn't moved from that hug for a while. Marisa was comforting Sam now because Sam was crying. Marisa had never seen this side of Sam. No one except Carly had ever seen Sam cry.

"You may all go in and see him now. He is sleeping though so try to keep quiet." The doctor finally said. The four of them jumped up and entered the room and going over to Freddie's bed.

"He looks so fragile." Carly said as she looked over him. Freddie had an oxygen mask on and his face was all pale. His right arm was all covered in bandages and had needles in it, attached to a bag full of blood.

"I hope he's alright." Spencer said. He pulled chairs up for everyone, making them sit down around the bed. Suddenly, Freddie started stirring. Sam, Marisa, Carly and Spencer stared at him and stood up, Sam taking hold of his good hand, much to everyone's surprise, except Spencer's (that will be explained later)

"Wh-What happened?" Freddie asked weakly, taking the mask off to talk. Marisa put it back on him.

"Don't talk. You need to rest." Marisa fussed, but Freddie took the mask off again.

"Ca-can I please ta-talk to S-Sam for a second?" Freddie asked. Spencer, Marisa and Carly left the room for a few minutes while Sam stayed to talk to Freddie.

"Sam, i-I want you t-to know that I didn't mean to cut so deep. I don't want you to th-think that I'm crazy. I did it b-because I can't take it anymore. The bullies hurt me to m-much a-and this was the o-only way t-to stop myself from hurting. I j-just needed an escape and I went too far. I don't want y-you to think b-badly of me. I know I was stupid, but it was only a one-time thing." Freddie stuttered, trying to breathe and talk at the same time. He shifted a little to get a better look of her face and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't ever think less of you. But, I have to ask you this. Why didn't you talk to someone about the bullying instead of cutting yourself?" Sam asked, taking hold of his hand again.

"I don't know. i-I wasn't thinking. I just needed t-to do something that wouldn't hurt anyone else. I-I just n-needed to do s-something that was for me." Freddie replied. Sam could then see how much pain he was in. she had been the main one to hurt and tease him and she suddenly felt really guilty. Freddie could see that she thought it was her fault and he quickly put a stop to that.

"Sam, this has nothing to do with you. I can take what you throw at me, but when everyone starts doing it, it kind of hurts to an extreme. I was fine with you teasing me. I always felt better after a bad day when you teased me because…. Because I love you." Freddie whispered, forcing himself not to stutter. As soon as he had said all of that, he began to breathe heavily and put the mask on his face again to get some air.

"I love you too Fred-nerd." Sam said, making Freddie smile. She smiled back and then he put his good hand on her cheek, taking the mask off of his face first (he couldn't move his right arm because it was covered with bandages.) Sam leant down since he couldn't really move and then kissed him, putting everything she had into it. Freddie did exactly the same thing. The kiss lasted for about 1 minute before Sam pulled away so he could breathe, remembering that he was struggling to before.

He was breathing heavily and so Sam put the mask on him and told him to keep it on. Sam then called the others back in and by that time, Carly had called Gibby in. Sam smiled at this, remembering what Carly had told her earlier that day.

**_'Flashback'_**

_"Come on. Who do you like?" Carly bugged Sam. They were sitting in the studio in the beanbag chairs a few minutes after Freddie had left talking about random things when this conversation had started._

_"I'll tell you if you tell me who you like." Sam replied after a moments thought. Carly went silent and blushed bright red._

_"Oh my god. Who do you like?" Sam asked. _Please don't be Freddie. Please don't be Freddie._ Sam thought._

_"Gibby." Carly said, looking to the floor and blushing even more._

_"What? Are you serious?" Sam asked_

_"yes. And now you have to tell me who you like." Carly said, looking up at her friend._

_"I don't like anyone." Sam said, blushing now._

_"Come on. I told you who I like and now you have to tell me who you like." Carly begged._

_"You never asked me if I loved anyone, you know." Sam said, blushing a deep red._

_"Who is it?" Carly asked, excited, but before Sam could answer, Spencer pulled them outside to the car and drove them to the hospital quickly. They never got to end the conversation_

**_'End Of Flashback'_**

"How are you man?" Spencer asked Freddie as he got to the bed.

"A little better. My arm hurts though." Freddie said.

"Here, press this. It's morphine. It will dull the pain." Marisa said, handing Freddie a small remote that was attached to the bed. Freddie did just that and then took hold of Sam's hand. Spencer smiled.

"Told her how you feel then?" Spencer asked. Carly, Gibby, Marisa and Sam looked at Spencer, confused.

"Yeah. she knows exactly how I feel." Freddie replied, looking up at Sam. Sam looked down at Freddie and then at Spencer.

"He told you? And you kept it a secret?" Sam asked, completely shocked.

"Hey, I can keep secrets sometimes." Spencer defended.

"What are you guys talking about?" Carly asked, seriously confused.

"This." Sam said and then she bent down and kissed Freddie again, making Marisa and Carly gasp and Gibby cheer.

"Yeah. You finally did something about it. Dude, why'd it take you so long?" Gibby asked. Freddie glared at him as he pulled away from Sam.

"Gibby, unless you want everyone in this room to know who you like, I'd shut up." Freddie said (Tasha wasn't in the picture yet and in this story, she never will be). Gibby quickly went silent and looked to the floor. He and Freddie had told each other who they liked one night at Freddie's when they were hanging out.

**_'Flashback'_**

_"Okay. Truth or Dare?" Gibby asked Freddie._

_"Truth." Freddie said._

_"Okay. Uh…. Oh, I got one. Okay, who do you like? And you have to answer this truthfully." Gibby said. Freddie paled slightly._

_"I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like." Freddie replied._

_"Okay. I like… Carly. There, I told you who I like now tell me who you like man." Gibby ordered. Freddie just sighed._

_"I don't like anyone. I love someone." Freddie said._

_"Well, who is it?" Gibby asked, his eyes lighting up._

_"Promise not to scream? Okay. I love…. Sam."_

**_'End Of Flashback'_**

The rest of the night, the five of them talked about anything and everything until they had to go home. Sam promised Freddie that she would be back tomorrow and then left, being the last one to go. Once everyone was gone, Freddie relaxed into his uncomfortable pillow. Life couldn't be more perfect for him right now. he just hoped that he could deal with school when he went back in 2 days. (he wanted to go to school the day after he was discharged so he could spend more time with Sam).


	2. Chapter 2

A week after the incident, Freddie was released from hospital. He wasn't supposed to go to school the next day, but he talked Marisa into it. Marisa said yes as long as Sam was with him. (She had warmed up to Sam since Sam had rarely left Freddie's side at the hospital.)

"So you're telling me that throughout the week that I've been gone that Wendy dumped her boyfriend and started dating Jared, Carlos was assigned partners with Crystal in biology and a new kid named Ervin started here?" Freddie asked the next morning as he, Sam, Carly and Gibby walked through the school doors.

"Aha. It's been such a crazy week." Gibby said. Freddie just smiled and shook his head, but that smile quickly faded when he saw Riley Marston, walk down the hallway towards him. Freddie tried to run away, but Sam held him still. Riley, spotting Freddie, went up to him.

"Awe, look, the nerds got himself a girlfriend." Riley said, his idiotic followers laughing behind him. Riley then spotted his arm.

"And look, he has a boo-boo. Did you prick yourself with a piece of plastic and then your crazy mother wrapped your arm up for you?" Riley asked, his followers sniggering behind him. Freddie just glared at him, a rage slowly filling his insides.

"What happened? Did your mummy want to try out some of her new cleaning methods or is her crazy finally setting into your brain?" Wendy asked, coming down the stairs. Sam and Carly looked at Freddie and saw that he was trying his best to maintain his anger. They looked at each other, scared of what could happen.

Most of the school came up to him and about half of them started mocking him cruelly. In the end, he snapped.

"That's it. I've had enough. I can't take it anymore. What have I ever done to any of you to make you treat me like this? Nothing. I have been kind and nice to you. Even after putting me through hell, I treated you with respect. And this is how you repay me?" Freddie screamed.

"Look. The nerd is angry. Call the nerd police." Riley said, making a heap of people laugh. Freddie clenched his fists, ignoring the pain in his right arm. Then an idea hit him. He started pulling away the bandages on his left arm.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Showing them that I'm not weak." Freddie said.

"What are you doing you dork?" Wendy asked.

"I'm going to show you what I did to myself because of you a week ago. I can't take your constant taunts and mockery. I'm not a damn robot. I have feelings and it's about time that I show you how I've been feeling lately." Freddie yelled back. He finally pulled off the rest of the bandaging and everyone in the hallway fell silent. Freddie showed them the deep gash that had barely healed and they immediately felt really stupid. Freddie threw the bandages to the floor and then stormed out of the building, Sam close behind him.

"Freddie, wait up. Freddie." Sam called out as he speed walked down the path, away from the school. Freddie didn't stop, he did slow down a bit so that Sam could catch up with him.

"Why did you run away?" Sam asked.

"Because, I want to go home." Freddie said, still walking.

"Why? You totally got them. They finally saw what they've been doing to you." Sam said, stepping in front of him and stopping him in his tracks.

"Sam, don't you get it? I only stopped them at this moment. What happens tomorrow, or the day after? They're still going to pick on me no matter what I do. I can't do this. I have to get away before I do something completely stupid. I have spent the past 9 months getting teased and bullied from nearly everyone in the school and its only gotten worse. Now that I've shown them that I can't handle it, it's going to get worse. I just want to go home and stay there forever, never leave my room." Freddie replied. Sam looked into his eyes and saw the hurt in them, the look that she so hated on the one that she loved. A thought then came to her head.

"Okay, so it might get worse if you leave the school, but if you stay and go back inside, it could get better. You need to show everyone that you don't care about what they think about you, even if you really do. You need to show them that what they say and do can't hurt you and you need to hold your head up high, no matter how hard it can get. People only bully you because they know that you can do better than them in life, that you will be a success when they will be driving taxi's or working at burger king when they're fifty. You have to show them that you are stronger and braver than all of them combined and go back in there. Hiding away won't solve anything. It will only make things worse." Sam said.

"But what it doesn't get better?" Freddie asked. Sam sighed and put her left hand on his cheek and entwined her right hand with his left.

"It will, even if it takes time. You can't hide away from things. I mean, look at your mum, no offence." Sam said. Freddie smiled and leant into her hand.

"None taken." Freddie said.

"I mean, she has been hiding away for how long? She has barely done anything with her life. You might not be as strong as some other people, but don't let yourself become her. She hasn't got anything coming towards her life, but you have. Show people that you are better than them, no matter what they say? So what do you say? Will you come back inside with me?" Sam asked. Freddie stood there for a few moments, staring down at their hands. He eventually looked up and into her eyes, lifting up his right arm.

"I'll go back in, but we have to cover this up first. I don't want everyone to stare at it." Freddie replied. Sam smiled and then took her hands back, opening up her bag and pulling out the bandages that Marisa had made her pack. She quickly wrapped up his arm and then grabbed his left hand and they walked back into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the building, Freddie felt the urge to run away, but he controlled it and walked through the crowd of people with Sam holding his hand, acting as if the people in the crowd weren't really there. Carly soon joined Sam and Freddie at the lockers and started telling them all about how Spencer glued himself to the fridge and set fire to the lamp in the lounge.

"At least you didn't have to call the fire brigade this time." Freddie said.

"At least. I nearly had to because the fire almost spread to the couch." Carly said.

"Thank goodness it didn't because then I wouldn't have anywhere to crash at night time." Sam said. Freddie smiled, but it quickly faulted when he saw Riley and his followers walking his way.

"Stay strong." Sam whispered into his ear as she squeezed his hand. He nodded and then he turned on his heels and let go of Sam's hand so that he could go to his locker. Sam and Carly walked over to him, standing on either side of him just as riley arrived, standing in front of him.

"Freddie, look, I'm sorry about being so mean to you. I honestly didn't mean for it to go that far. I guess I got carried away." Riley said, looking to his feet and then back to Freddie.

"You think that you got carried away? That's an understatement. You knew exactly what you were doing, but you didn't care. Instead, you pushed me over the edge." Freddie said, crossing his arms and a glare on his face.

"I know and I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Riley asked.

"How about for once, instead of asking what you can do, you just do something? Begging for forgiveness is not going to cut it this time. Figure out how to fix the mess you made by yourself and maybe I'll consider forgiving you, but that's a big maybe." Freddie said and then he turned away and walked down the hallway. Riley stared after him in shock. He never expected that to happen. He expected him to tell him what to do.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sam asked Riley.

"Huh?" Riley asked.

"You know, he's right. It's about time you and your idiots do something instead of talking because talking won't get you anywhere in the real world." Sam said and then she followed Freddie down the hallway. Carly quickly followed behind her, but not before giving Riley and his friends a death stare.

Freddie was in the ICarly studio, working on his tech cart with one hand as his right arm still hurt when Sam and Carly walked in followed by Riley and Wendy.

"What's going on?" Freddie asked as he stood up from kneeling. Sam walked over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder while Carly walked to his other side and crossed her arms.

"Look, we know that you don't want an apology from us, but we really don't know what to do to say sorry. We're not smart like you." Wendy said. Freddie rolled his eyes and then went back to work on his tech cart. Wendy and Riley looked at Sam and Carly who both shrugged.

"Why don't you tell us what you want us to do?" Riley asked. Freddie looked up and him and then turned to Sam.

"Sam, do you have your butter sock on you?" Freddie asked.

"Are you going to hit them with it?" Sam asked.

"No. I want to know if you have it in case I want you to hit them. You're ten times more effective with it then I am." Freddie said as he stood up again. He then turned to them others.

"What is it that makes you think that I want to think up a way for you to apologise? I'm not saying sorry to myself. Instead, you and the rest of your gangs are going to figure something out for yourselves. It's about time you put those brains of yours to use. Now, I'm going downstairs to get a drink. You two can either stay here or you can go, but it's completely your choice." Freddie said. HE then left the room and Riley and Wendy stood there not really knowing what to do.

When Freddie got downstairs, he grabbed his drink and then laid down on the couch, not wanting to be near Wendy and Riley since they were still upstairs. He turned on the TV and watched something to do with boats until he started to get a dull throbbing in his arm. He then got up, but as he stood, a searing pain shot through his arm and he fell to the floor, clutching at his arm.

"Freddie, why are you on the floor?" Riley asked as he came downstairs, but being the only one. Freddie couldn't answer though because if he opened his mouth he would let out a scream. Riley rushed to Freddie's side to help him up, but Freddie pushed him away.

"You need to get up so you can get help." Riley said as he pulled Freddie up by his shoulders. He then let him go, but Freddie nearly fell over again, Riley catching him.

"Dude, where are your pain meds?" Riley asked as he sat Freddie on the couch.

"Sam has them." Freddie replied through his teeth. Riley then quickly ran up the stairs and back up to the studio where he almost knocked Wendy over.

"Guys, Freddie's arms hurting and he can't stand up. He needs his pain meds." Riley said. Sam then ran out of the room, not really believing him. When she got downstairs though, that was another story.

Freddie was bending forward on the couch, digging his nails into his arm which was now had no bandage on it. Sam quickly ran over to him and sat down next to him, really worried.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Make the pain go way." Freddie said as he grabbed Riley's arms and dug his nails into it.

"Ow. Stop doing that." Riley whined as he tried to pry his arm away from Freddie's grip only to have him squeeze harder.

"Shut up and get me to the hospital before I smash your face into the coffee table." Freddie said in a way that made Wendy quickly call the hospital.

"Oh my god. Freddie, your arm is bleeding again." Carly said. Freddie looked down at his arm and saw that it was in fact bleeding again. There was blood running down his arm slowly.

"What the…?" Wendy wondered into the phone. She then quickly told the person on the other end what was happening and the person said that they would have someone over there in 10 minutes.

"I don't think he'll last ten minutes. He can barely keep himself from screaming now. imagine what he'll be like in ten minutes." Carly said. Sam then looked at Freddie and felt really worried. She then got an idea.

"Carly, do you have any sleeping pills anywhere?" Sam asked.

"I have some in my bag. Here." Wendy said as she handed Sam a small bottle of pills.

"Carly, get a glass of water. And now." Sam said. Carly ran into the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Sam who had a couple pills in her hand. She then took the glass, made Freddie take the pills and drink some water and after about 2 minutes, he released Riley's arm and slumped into Sam, Falling fully asleep a few seconds later.

"Good thinking Sam." Carly said.

"Well, it was either that or make him sit there in pain for 10 minutes. Those pills won't keep him out for long. They will last for maybe, 6 minutes. I gave him a pain med and a sleeping pill so the effects go against each other and will wake him up soon." Sam said. **(I really have no idea if that's true or not, but in this story it is.)**

"At least he's not in pain anymore. That's the main thing." Riley said, making everyone stare at him with a weird expression.

About 7 minutes later, Freddie started stirring. As soon as he was awake, but still a little groggy, he started crying from the pain. Sam put her arms around him and held him close as he cried over the pain into her neck. A few minutes after he started crying, the ambulance arrived. They only came up with a bag of first aid though and they made everyone except Sam go into the kitchen as they fixed him up and figured out what was wrong with him.

"So what's wrong with him?" Sam asked after a minute of the ambulance wrapping a new bandage around his arm.

"We think it's an infection, but we have to take him down to the hospital so that we can take some tests to be sure." The man replied.

"But can't you just give him meds to make him better?" Riley asked from the kitchen.

"Without knowing what is wrong we can't give him any medication. He could get worse or, in some rare cases that we've seen, even go into a coma. We need to take a blood test first to know what the problem is and then we can decide if he needs another medication." The man replied.

"Can I go with you when you take Freddie to the hospital and stay with him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but only if that's okay with the patient." The man replied. Freddie nodded and then put his head on Sam's shoulder, Sam wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get you two to the hospital. We'll have someone drop him off back here when we're done so he can get some rest." The man said as he packed his thongs up and stood up. Sam then helped Freddie up and helped him walk to the elevator, holding him up so that he didn't fall over since the pain was still searing through his arm, just not as bad because of the pain meds.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After the blood as taken from Freddie's arm, Freddie rested his head in the crook of Sam's neck and closed his eyes.

"How is your arm?" Sam asked after a few seconds, holding onto his left hand.

"Sore, but not as bad as before." Freddie replied.

"At least the pain isn't as bad." Sam said.

"Probably the pain meds you gave me." Freddie replied with a small smile. Sam smiled slightly too and then she grabbed his right arm, the side she was sitting at, and ran her thumbs softly up and down his arm, getting a soft hum of approval from Freddie in reply.

"That feels nice." Freddie said. After another 15 minutes of waiting, the doctor came in with the results of the blood test.

"We have the results of the blood test and from what it says here, you have a deep infection in your wound. Here is a list of antibiotics you will need to take." The doctor said, handing Sam a small piece of paper.

"Why is there two listed?" Sam asked.

"Because he is taking the pain medication, he needs the second one to stop any bad effects of the two drugs running through his system. You will get a box of each medication at the front desk as a starter and if the infection is not cleared up by the time the drugs are finished which should be 2 weeks, then he will need to be brought back in for more tests to see why. You may go now." The doctor said. Sam Freddie then hopped off of the bed and left the room, going up to the front desk to find Claire.

"I was asked to take you two home and also, here is the medication you need. I got the list off of the doctor when he came passed the desk before so that we can get you home quickly before your mother finds out you're back here. Now let's go." Claire said. she then took Sam and Freddie to Bushwell, dropping them off outside of the building and waiting for them to be inside the building before she left.

"Well you can't say that this wasn't an interesting day today." Sam said when she and Freddie were in the elevator. Freddie smiled and then took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.


End file.
